Peg Leg Pete/Synopsis
The story of the bumbling, yet obnoxious and mean Disney villain Peg Leg Pete since his first appearance in the 1925 animated short film Alice Solves the Puzzles. Synopsis Steamboat Willie thumb|left|200px|Pete in Steamboat Willie. In the first cartoon with sound Steamboat Willie, Pete and Mickey made their first and third appearance. Pete was captain of the steamboat and would never give Mickey a break. From beating Mickey on the head to bashing him into the ground Pete has done anything that he could do to hurt him taking enjoyment with every swing. Back then, Pete was considered more of a jerk and a bully than the villain he is known as today. He was also gross, and a simpleton, laughing at the tobacco he spat out when it hit a bell. ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol and the 1974 record album Disney's A Christmas Carol, Pete was cast as the 'Ghost of Christmas Future', who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave. Pete only had one line throughout the whole film, which was answering Ebenezer's question: "Who's lonely grave is this?" ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while he pushes Scrooge into his grave as he struggles to escape as the gates of the underworld are opening. This is arguably Pete's darkest role to date. It should be noted that Pete did not portray the ghost in the original Disney's A Christmas Carol album. The Ghost was instead portrayed by the Witch. ''DuckTales'' Pete appeared in the show as Captain Pietro, the right hand of evil twin of Count Roy of Monte Dumas. He was a corrupt official enjoying exploiting people by often collecting taxes. Pete also appeared as a pirate captain during a time travel. The pirate had a birthday and forced Scrooge, his nephews and Beegle Boys to sing for him on a scene. This time, his catlike appearance was more heavily emphasized. ''The Prince and the Pauper'' Pete's appearance here is considered his darkest role, as there is very little to no humor to his character here, terrorizing the people in the (dying) king's name. In the Disney version of Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper, Pete once again played the primary villain, this time as the King of England's captain of the guard. When he saw that his ruler's life was slowly diminishing, he and his henchmen, a band of weasels who act as the king's guards, seized the opportunity to terrorize England's citizens and rob them of their goods in "favor" of the king. After kicking out a disguised Prince, whom he mistook for the peasant boy Mickey Mouse, out of the castle, he later receives word from one of his guards that the Prince was seen a causing a commotion in the village, as the guard claimed that he "acted like a nobleman and he had the royal ring!" Pete suddenly realizes that it was indeed the Prince he "booted out" and seizes another opportunity out this. That night, after the king passes away, Pete finds the "phony prince" (Mickey), threatening the life of his dog, Pluto, unless Mickey follows his commands. In the village, he soon finds and captures the real Prince and takes him to the castle's dungeon to lock him up. On the day of the Prince's coronation, Pete plots to get Mickey crowned as king, though Mickey is still subservient to Pete's orders. His plan, however, is thwarted when the Prince suddenly appears in the throne room, having busted out of the dungeon and evading the guards with the help of Goofy (Mickey's peasant friend) and Donald Duck (the Prince's valet). A sudden battle in the throne room (Mickey and the Prince vs Pete; Goofy and Donald vs the Weasel Guards) results in Pete's defeat, as Goofy's bumbling antics cause a chandelier to fall on the weasels, bundle them together, and send them rolling towards Pete. Pete, seeing this, tries to flee but is slowed down by his ripped-down pants (courtesy of the Prince's swashbuckling skills) and tripped by both the Prince and Mickey, causing him to get rolled over and caught on the chandelier, which sends him and his men rolling through a stain-glass window and falling out of the castle. ''Goof Troop'' Pete appeared as Goofy's neighbor and the main antagonist in the TV show Goof Troop. He works as a used-car salesman and lives with his family which consists of his wife, Peg, son P.J., daughter Pistol and their dog, Chainsaw. He plays as a mean and very demanding figure who thinks that what he does is better than whatever anyone else does. He also shows a soft side to his neighbors but never has them speak of it. He is also shown to be quite strict and harsh towards P.J. (who fears Pete's wrath and addresses him as sir.) but is kinder to Pistol. This is the first media in which Pete was voiced by Jim Cummings, his current voice actor. ''A Goofy Movie'' In A Goofy Movie, Pete serves as a supporting character, as he is more friendly with Goofy and often gives him advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film, it is shown that Pete works with Goofy, being a children's photographer. Pete tells Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and comments that camping is the perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if a son does not want to be with his parents, the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy believe the aggravate comments of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete attempts to finish the photography session with the current child (a little girl) after Goofy excitedly declared that he's taking Max on a fishing trip. However, the child managed to unseat her diaper and run off while Pete was distracted. Pete is then shown arriving in an RV with P.J. to the forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There, Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes emerge the legendary Bigfoot who terrifies Max and Goofy and makes Pete and P.J. drive away. Pete reappears in a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy enjoying their time. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he informs Goofy about it. Although Goofy didn't believe Pete, he looks at the map and sees the change, realizing that Pete was right. However, after a lengthy argument with Max, Goofy decides to take him to Los Angeles. Pete is shown for the last time when Max and Goofy are with Powerline. Pete was drinking a beer but is shocked to see the Goofs on TV, that he accidentally spits the drink on the TV screen, much to his embarrassment. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' Pete was given a smaller role as a supporting character in the 2000 sequel. Taking place a few years later, P.J., Bobby, and Max are heading for college, and just like Goofy, Pete is very proud of this moment as he openly plans to turn P.J.'s room into a bowling alley. Later on, after losing his job, Goofy is forced to finish college in order to get employed once more. He attends the same college as Max, making life increasingly complicated for him. Goofy visits Pete for advice on how to make things work, but Goofy gets a brainstorm himself and heads back to college, leaving Pete confused but satisfied. ''House of Mouse'' Pete appears in other different episodes of House of Mouse such as Mickey to the Rescue. In House of Mouse, Pete plays a major role as a greedy Landlord who is plotting to take over the cartoon club. In the first episode, Pete storms into the club and demands that Mickey and his friends leave the building as he has acquired its contract. Mickey and his friends are saddened by this revelation until Goofy reads the fine print and learns that, as long as they perform a show, Pete can't force them to leave. Angered, Pete storms out and tells them that they can't perform forever. Later, Pete brakes into the projection room ties up Horace Horsecollar and steals all of the House's cartoons. Pete later reenters the projection room after Mickey and Minnie realize what was going on and (despite the fact that he obviously committed the crime) he blows off all allegations pointed towards him and prepares to shut down the club. After Donald fails to run the club while Mickey, Minnie and Goofy film a new cartoon, Pete arrives to taunt him and, even after the three return with a new cartoon, Pete claims that they still won't be able to run the club without an audience, only for the audience to return and trample him when they see that Mickey has returned. After the cartoon is shown, Pete tells Mickey that they won't be able to run a show by just playing the one cartoon they have over and over, however, the cartoons hidden inside his coat then begin to fall out and his theft is exposed to the entire club. Pete tries to hide from Mickey and his friends, but he is eventually caught and is then thrown out of the club by Tantor. ''Runaway Brain'' Julius is a giant hulking Frankenstein-like version of Pete that was created by Doctor Frankenollie. A monster (of fairly low intelligence) who hosts Mickey's brain for a short time. He has been identified by some as Peg Leg Pete because of the physical similarities and the missing leg. ''The Three Musketeers'' In the 2004 made-for-video animated film The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete appeared under the name “Captain Pete”. He served as the main antagonist of the film. Here, he was the Captain of the Musketeers, aiming to take over France, with the help of his lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, and the Beagle Boys. To do so, he must get Princess Minnie out of the way, but it proves to be difficult for him, even when he hires the film's titular trio to be her bodyguards, believing they won't do a good job protecting her. He has a villain song that is sung to the tune of the classical music piece In the Hall of the Mountain King. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pete is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Pete concocts a scheme to obtain the Million Dreams Award during the Million Dreams Festival. He poses as a superhero named "Captain Justice", as well as a shadowy racer named Captain Dark. Under these guises, Pete attempts to obtain votes in order to win the Million Dreams Award, crossing paths with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua multiple times. However, the three Keyblade wielders win the award, causing Pete to threaten Queen Minnie to obtain the award by force. Minnie banishes Pete to the Lanes Between, but he is soon freed by Maleficent, who offers to free Pete from his prison in exchange for service. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Pete ventures to assemble an army of Heartless for Maleficent, crossing paths with (and battling) Organization XIII members Roxas and Xion. By the time of Kingdom Hearts II, Pete is still assembling Heartless, but when he visits the Mysterious Tower to convert Yen Sid into one, he has his first encounter with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The trio crosses paths with Pete multiple times throughout their journey, battling him at Olympus Coliseum and Timeless River (and encountering a younger version of Pete in the latter). They also encounter him at Port Royal and the Pride Lands, where he recruits Captain Barbossa and Scar into the Council of Disney Villains and grants them control over Heartless. Pete and Maleficent abandon their lair in Villains' Vale during an attack by Organization XIII and are not seen until the end of the game where they try to seize control of the Castle That Never Was from Xemnas and hold off a swarm of Heartless from the heroes. In Kingdom Hearts coded, Pete appears alongside Maleficent, plotting to capture the Datascape in order to take over the worlds. He encounters Data-Sora at Olympus Coliseum, helps Jafar in his own scheme in Agrabah, and later reveals just how he and Maleficent got into the Datascape. At Hollow Bastion, Pete battles Data-Sora before corrupting Data-Riku with bugs. Pete later encounters Sora's Heartless but is rescued by Data-Sora and Data-Riku. In an additional scene added to the cutscenes of Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, Pete learns about the Book of Prophecies from Maleficent, who intends on finding a connection with the Datascape and the Book. In Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pete and Maleficent break into Disney Castle and hold Queen Minnie hostage for the Datascape. When Mickey and company arrive, Maleficent and Pete explain their intents to acquire the Datascape, but Lea arrives and distracts Pete long enough for Minnie to free herself. Meanwhile, Sora and Riku also encounter a past version of Pete in the Country of the Musketeers, where he schemes to kidnap Princess Minnie and become the king of France. Both villains return in Kingdom Hearts III in which the duo are searching for a genuine "Book of Prophecies" hidden inside a distinctive black box that the Master of Masters gave to Luxu during the events of Kingdom Hearts X Back Cover. They initally try to get help from Hades in Olympus who at first refuses, but reluctantly tells them the box may be the same box Zeus hid on Earth. They then come across the heroes and Pete notices how Sora isn't as strong as he used to be. Although keen to battle them once more, he and Maleficent leave the heroes be and continue their quest to find the box. As they search for the box, Pete becomes skeptical of its exist but Maleficent assures him that it does exist and the pair start to follow the new Organization as they are after the box as well, coming into contact with Dark Riku in the process. Maleficent then believes that the box doesn't exist in their period of time and that they must wait until the Keyblade War comes to an end in order for the black box to reveal itself. They are then last seen in the Keyblade Graveyard, watching Luxu from afar speaking to four of the five foretellers while holding the black box in question. Epic Mickey True to form as Mickey Mouse's archenemy Pete is back and ready for action in the video-game Epic Mickey - where he is already back to his evil ways and causing trouble for Mickey. *'Small Pete' - the first version of Pete Mickey meets. One night, Small Pete crashed his boat in the World of Gremlins and all the Gremlins kicked out Small Pete and he proved it's an accident and his log is on the ship. He started to stay in the Asia Boat Ride forever. Mickey first meets him that he should help him find his log. In the village, he should get the log and show it to Bennet to prove his innocence. If he doesn't or trade it to Shaky, he'll battle a Blotling Horde with Seers, Spatters, and Sweepers. In the good ending, Small Pete starts to rebuild World of Gremlins, and you'll get this if you got the log. In the bad ending, Small Pete begins to sulk in the Colosseum, and you'll get this if you trade his log or never get it at all. Note: Both endings mean that these are the struggles you have faced or you have avoided. *'Big Bad Pete' - first appeared when Mickey enters Mean Street. If Mickey helped Small Pete, he gets some E-Tickets and the Small Pete pin. If he doesn't, he gets nothing. If Mickey redeemed Petetronic, he gets a Power Spark and Redeemed Petetronic pin. If he destroyed him, he gets some E-Tickets and the Defeated Petetronic pin, but he's not happy about it. If Mickey defeated Hook and freed the Sprite, he'll get both, the Captain Hook and Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from him. He gets a Spark after Mickey rounds up the Bunny Kids. In the good ending,Big Bad Pete gives the citizens of Mean Street fireworks, but in the bad ending, he starts to be angry and scare the citizens. Note: Both endings mean the way you treat others. *'Petetronic' - the robotic version of Pete in Tomorrow City. Petetronic causes a ruckus and he needs to stop damaging Tomorrow City. If Mickey wants to increase the Thinner capacity, he should deflect his discs and throw Thinner at him and when he's jammed and gets hit, he'll disappear and gets the Defeated Petetronic pin and E-Tickets, but Big Bad Pete is not happy about it. If Mickey wants to increase the paint capacity, he should deflect his discs and throw Paint at him and when he's jammed, he tells Mickey to go to Big Bad Pete and gets a Power Spark and the Redeemed Petetronic pin from him. In the good ending, Petetronnic, Nova, Sparks and the other three Gremlins ride on the Rocket Ride. In the bad ending, the digital image of Petetronic appears and scares the gremlins away and he should have survived. *'Pete Pan' - the Wasteland's version of Peter Pan. Captain Hook has caged his Sprite and Pete Pan was left in Skull Island, he couldn't fly, Pete Pan will fight Hook if his sprite is saved. He'll warn Mickey and fight Hook. Defeating Hook and saving his Sprite makes Mickey get both pins. Pete Pan won't fight him as he's defeated. In the good ending, he fights Captain Hook and Hook slashes and he laughs at him. If Mickey saved his Sprite and returns to Pete, he'll give him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin. If he doesn't, he gets nothing. *'Colonel Pete' - Pete's ancestor from Bog Easy. He tells him "not to toss the reel into the thinner". Mickey must thin out the wall by the Beetleworx Generators and complete it. He'll be happy when he helped Colonel Pete. When you enter the Blot, you have to battle Colonel Pete as he was forgotten. Category:Synopsis